


i never made a name for this OOPS whatever its gamquius

by catmaw



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Homestuck Vore, Humanstuck, M/M, Naga Vore, Same size vore, Vore, fantasystuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 22:30:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3586425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catmaw/pseuds/catmaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(unrated because I don't know what category vore would go under)</p>
<p>AU where everyone lives in a small town near a forest and the forest is inhabited by Nagas (aka snake people) and Equius and Nepeta go camping but run into trouble<br/>i think you can tell what'll happen tho</p>
            </blockquote>





	i never made a name for this OOPS whatever its gamquius

**Author's Note:**

> this one's kinda old but i still like it  
> original writing date: December 26th 2014

Chapter 1/1  
(POV: Gamzee)  
It was a bright spring day in a dense forest near a small, busy town. The bright, yellow sun shines down in thin rays onto the fresh green grass near a trickling creek filled with tiny fish. A small, lean rabbit warily hops over to the patch of sunlight and lays down, enjoying the sun’s warm rays on its white fur. Its ears are still perked, listening for anything that might arrive to ruin its fun.  
However, the fun needs to be cut short a bit too soon for the rabbit, as the rustling of a nearby bush startles the rabbit into standing back up. It cautiously glances around, ears perked high to listen for every little sound that may indicate a predator hoping to sink its teeth into the white-furred animal.  
A long, thin, forked tongue flicks over bared fangs, and a small hiss escapes from dry, brown lips. A large naga, one of plenty living in the forest, with its purple scales glistening in the sunlight, slithers its way towards the rabbit. Its sneaky and careful maneuvers are wary of crackly leaves and thin twigs, as one misstep would cause the rabbit to notice its presence.  
Unfortunately for the naga, the rabbit hears the small hiss, and takes off like a rocket over the creek and into the depths of the dark forest. Gamzee Makara, a beautiful purple-scaled naga, with a long body and messy black hair, watches the rabbit escape between the trees. Cursing to himself bitterly about losing his prey, he slinks off into a nearby blackberry bush to find something else to soothe his empty stomach.  
(POV: Equius)  
“Equius, mew’re doing it wrong! Mew’re gonna break it!”  
A hammer, STRONG and sturdy, is attempting to drive a metal stake into the hard ground at full force, guided by a STRONGer hand, large and sweaty However, due to its STRENGTH, the hammer cracks the stake, and is promptly whisked away by a smaller hand, armed with attachable claws.  
“Here, gimme that! I’ll do it!”  
Equius Zahhak crosses his large, muscular arms in discontent and watches Nepeta Leijon drive the wooden stake into the ground to prevent a tent from collapsing. Even in the perfect spring weather, Equius is still sweating up a storm, as he is known to do. The sounds each collision the hammer makes with the stake is loud, and rather annoying, and Equius can hear a few panicked birds fly away out of a nearby tree in reaction to it. A feather falls down and lands on Equius’ large, square nose, small, fluffy, and brown in color.  
“Nepeta, honestly. I am simply trying to help.”  
“Well mew’re doing it wrong! I’ll get the camp set up, mew go off and fantasize about your dumb horses or something.”  
Equius scoffs indignantly, and blows the feather off of the tip of his nose. “If you insist.” He pushes his falling sunglasses, cracked from use, back up the bridge of his nose, and begins to walk off into the forest, stomping every step to let Nepeta know he is not amused with her.  
Equius mumbles something incoherent to himself as he walks, his shoes crushing blades of grass with every step. He spots a rabbit in the distance, its white fur noticeable in the sunlight against the dark trees, as it takes off through the forest and eventually, out of sight. Equius decides to sit down, and watches a bird look around in the high branch of a nearby oak tree.  
(POV: Gamzee)  
Loud, annoying, hammering sounds rattle through the forest, causing great disgust for Gamzee. He slithers towards the source of the racket, holding his ears and grumbling about the sounds, but stops when he notices a large, STRONG human with intimidating cracked sunglasses sitting near a tree.  
Gamzee ducks into a bush before the human can spot him; he seems too overly focused on a rabbit that just ran past and birds in the trees to notice the giant snake/human fantasy hybrid a ways from him. Gamzee was taught from an early age to avoid humans unless they’re asleep, as they normally carry weapons capable of killing a thousand nagas, and are not to be messed with.  
However, this one does not appear to be carrying any weapon, and being too distracted by something the opposite side of Gamzee has to be close enough to asleep, right? Besides, he’s right there, and he looks easy enough to snap up like a bug with no hassle, and it’s much easier to break a little rule for a quick snack then to go off and find something smaller and harder to catch somewhere else. Gamzee is far too hungry to be rational in any way, so he quickly deduces that he can sneak up behind the human, bite him with his venom-dripping fangs so he can’t move, and then eat him whole.  
He silently slithers behind and then up to the human, his tongue flicking against his fangs once more, another small “hiss” sound escaping him. He rears up behind the human, large and intimidating, far more intimidating then the human at this point, and then quickly coils his body around him, immobilizing him. He bites down into his broad shoulder to inject paralyzing venom into the human, the quick motions knocking the human’s sunglasses off his face.  
He can feel the human tense up and begin to internally panic, before the venom takes full effect, forcing the human’s muscles to relax and stop functioning. Gamzee flicks his tongue against the human’s face, tasting him a bit, and looking at the human’s horrified face as he begins to realize his unlucky fate, causing him to sweat profusely.  
(POV: Equius)  
Equius quickly finds himself bitten and paralyzed by a large, purple-scaled naga, snapping him out of his trance of watching nature at work. He begins to panic, he can’t feel anything below his chest, and his heart begins pounding right out of him. He would call out to Nepeta for help, but he knows that due to her loud pounding in the stakes back at camp, she wouldn’t hear his low, grumbly voice, even when shouting.  
A long, thin tongue flicks against his cheek; this only makes him internally panic more. The naga grabs hold of him by the shoulders, a bit of warm drool dripping from its mouth and landing on Equius, causing a shiver to run up his spine, whatever parts of his spine he can still feel. It begins to swallow Equius whole, it’s tongue guiding Equius deeper into its mouth. Equius closes his eyes, not wanting to watch himself be swallowed whole, as the nagas fangs brushing against Equius, ripping the fabric of his shirt a little.  
Equius can soon feel the muscles of the nagas throat move and expand, contracting and pushing Equius downwards into its stomach. Once there, Equius opens his eyes back up, and glances around the dark, pulsating organ which he finds himself trapped in. The stomach is very cramped; he can feel every movement the stomach makes. It is also very hot, and stuffy, and the entire experience makes Equius very uncomfortable. But then again, he is inside of a wild animal’s stomach, so he can’t expect to be placed in the lap of luxury, can he?  
The stomach acid quickly works away at melting Equius’ clothes, the acid stinging against his bare arms as it attempts to digest those as well. Equius is fully aware that with his STRENGTH, he could easily burst out of this predicament, similar to a very popular alien-themed movie, however, he’d rather not do that and have to explain to Nepeta why he’s covered in blood, and why there’s a dead naga with its stomach ripped open sitting in the middle of the forest. Also he doesn’t like to hurt the wildlife. So instead of freeing himself, he leaves himself to fate, and eventually, falls into a slumber he’ll never wake up from.  
(POV: Gamzee)  
Buuurp!  
Gamzee feels so much better now that he has a full, happy stomach. He rubs his stomach, which had to stretch quite a bit to accommodate the human, and now bears a good sized, visible bump. His stomach gurgles happily as it begins to digest the human, and Gamzee decides that whatever is making that loud, annoying sound isn’t important anymore, and probably never will be.  
He flicks his tongue against his lips, licking up a last bit of salty sweat, and then slithers off into the forest to find a warm patch of sunlight to curl up under and fall asleep in, but not before coughing up a spiked, metal shoe that got caught in his throat. He places the shoe where he found the human, and then leaves for a warm, peaceful nap in the sun, free from worries.


End file.
